The Abominable Academy
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Au milieu de l'Académie de Magie, un personnage improbable va aider à déjouer une attaque...


**…**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je suis désolée pour le caractère improbable d'un des personnages principaux. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là._

**…**

Gehenna Station, « Academy of Unseen Arts », L'Académie des Arts Invisibles.

L'école de magie de base pour tous Sorciers et Sorcières.

Malheureusement, tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre étudier là-bas. L'accès n'était en aucune façon gratuite, et seules les riches familles pouvaient envoyer leurs enfants en ce lieu.

C'était injuste certes, mais Aélis Blackthorn et Mick Davies avaient trouvé une parade pour étudier en « candidat libre. » Ils travaillaient au sein même de l'école comme ouvriers et agents d'entretien.

Le meilleur ami de Mick, Arthur Ketch, était élève à l'Académie. Il donnait de temps en temps ses cours à Mick pour qu'il puisse étudier le soir, après ses tâches.

Aélis était une Sorcière-née. Elle voulait apprendre à mieux utiliser sa magie et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle écoutait attentivement les cours, lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage dans les couloirs ou même les salles de classe.

Le bâtiment était immense. Vu de l'extérieur, il ne ressemblait qu'à un énorme bloc de granite sombre, mais l'intérieur était à couper le souffle. Des halls immenses, aux hauts murs de pierres recouverts de tableaux en tous genres. Des lustres de cristal descendaient des plafonds peints. Les escaliers en colimaçon semblaient infinis. Des toiles de Maîtres représentant des Sorciers, Sorcières, Loup-garous sous la pleine lune ou même des Vampires, emplissaient les vides des façades. La lumière des bougies éclairait l'endroit d'une façon mystique et magique. Les étagères croulaient sous le poids de grimoires de sorcellerie. Tout un bric-à-brac d'accessoires traînait çà et là dans les coins déserts des salles et des corridors.

L'Académie était gigantesque. Chaque élève, professeurs et travailleurs possédaient leur propre chambre. Mick et Aélis dormaient ensemble. Le plus souvent, ils allaient voir Arthur pour étudier avec lui en cachette.

Une aile spéciale au troisième étage était entièrement consacrée aux hôtes de marque. Les Docteurs, les Prêtres, les Pères et Sœurs ou même les Dieux eux-mêmes.

L'Académie ne se référait pas à une seule religion. Mais toutes.

Le Vaudoo, le Christianisme, l'Islam, le Bouddhisme, l'Hindouisme, le Presbytérianisme, la Wicca, etc.

Parfois même des arts plus sombres comme l'Occulte ou la Démonologie. Toutes formes de magies étaient apprises à l'Académie.

La magie d'Aélis était issue de l'Ancienne Religion qui régissait autrefois le Royaume d'Albion. Constituée de formules en vieux Norrois, cette magie restait puissante car elle était basée sur la balance parfaite entre la vie et la mort. Et entre tous les Êtres Vivants, les animaux, les Créatures, la Nature et les Éléments de l'Univers. D'antan, cette forme de sorcellerie était pratiquée des Druides.

Aélis en avait hérité à sa naissance. Cependant, elle comme Mick, étaient tous deux orphelins. Ils ignoraient tout de leur passé, mais comptaient pourtant choisir leur futur...

**…**

La journée commença le plus naturellement du Monde. Rien ne pouvait prédire, ce matin-là, les événements qui allaient survenir très bientôt...

Pendant que Mick inspectait les salles de l'établissement, Aélis s'assurait du bon fonctionnement de l'Académie elle-même. Un hôte de marque allait arriver dans la journée, en visite diplomatique. Tout devait être prêt.

Les élèves déambulaient dans les couloirs et les escaliers en courant, marchant, chahutant et bousculant d'autres collègues en chemin.

Aélis n'était pas censé utiliser ses pouvoirs. Seuls les élèves inscrits à l'Académie pouvaient user de la magie en ce lieu. Pourtant, en cachette, elle ne se gênait pas pour jeter quelques petits sorts et se simplifier la vie.

Tantôt :

_\- Rǽdee ásce geotan._

Pour faire léviter les objets et ainsi faciliter le ménage dans les salles.

Parfois :

_\- Leoht !_

Pour allumer toutes les bougies d'un seul coup.

Voir même :

_\- Ic þé wiþdríf !_

Pour pousser les élèves contre les murs sans qu'ils ne lui rentrent dedans. Et lorsque les élèves en question comprenaient qu'elle utilisait la magie, elle effaçait ce souvenir-là de leur mémoire en utilisant un simple sort :

_\- Geondlihte gesweorc min._

Une fois, Aélis s'était même amusée à rendre une élève muette, car cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de la suivre partout en lui parlant sans discontinuer de ses pouvoirs. Aélis avait simplement murmuré :

_\- Geriht læc me._

Et la Sorcière en question fut sans voix un long moment. Aélis en avait rit toute la matinée.

**…**

En début d'après-midi, Aélis terminait la préparation de l'aile des hôtes. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, car les pièces étaient immenses et croulaient sous le poids de plusieurs objets de luxe inutiles. À la fin de ses tâches, et au détour d'un angle de couloir, quelqu'un hurla son prénom.

\- Aélis !

Elle se retourna et fut heureuse de voir une tête connue.

\- Mick ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Le Père Blackwood m'envoie pour savoir si l'aile et prête pour le personnage de marque.

\- Ouep. Tout est OK, je viens de finir à l'instant.

Aélis marcha dans le long couloir, Mick à sa droite questionna avec curiosité.

\- Au fait, c'est qui cette fois-ci ?

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais...

Mick leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je te demande.

La jeune Sorcière se tourna vers son amant et murmura presque.

\- Loki...

Mick fit les gros et s'arrêta net au milieu du corridor.

\- Quoi ? Le Dieu Nordique ?! Ça alors...

Aélis sourit de plus belle et reprit la marche.

\- Ouep. Je crois qu'il vient négocier un traité de paix pour Asgard et Jötunheimr.

Mick plissa des yeux, visiblement perplexe.

\- Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Thor, qui vient ?

Aélis leva un sourcil.

\- Thor, sérieusement ? Il doit sûrement régner sur Asgard en ce moment-même... Ou glander dans une Taverne ! Si tu veux mon avis, il a pris un peu trop la grosse tête depuis qu'il est Roi. Non, Loki est mieux ! Et puis, imagine tous les plans machiavéliques qu'on pourra apprendre avec lui !

Elle semblait heureuse tandis que Mick se gratta le crâne avec réflexion.

\- Non, je préfère ne même pas imaginer.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et dévalèrent l'escalier en colimaçon.

**…**

Le Père Blackwood s'avança fièrement devant son nouvel hôte en s'exclamant avec enthousiasme.

\- Seigneur Loki ! Nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver ici, au sein même de notre Académie. Nous vous attendions un peu plus tôt...

Contre toute attente, Loki sourit faussement en serrant la main de l'Humain.

\- Toutes mes excuses, mon Père, le Bifröst n'est pas une science exacte.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre de manière solennelle, entouré d'élèves qui admiraient la scène avec entrain. Le Directeur reprit.

\- Je suis bien aise de votre visite. Nous avons cruellement besoin de vous. L'Académie traverse une mauvaise passe et une aide Asgardienne serait la bienvenue.

Loki esquissa derechef un sourire en rétorquant.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas Asgardien, mais je trouverai une solution à votre problème. Tant que vous honorez votre part du contrat...

L'homme fit un signe de tête et il prit la marche, suivit par Loki, pour se diriger tout droit vers l'aile des hôtes de marque.

**…**

Aélis et Mick se faufilèrent à pas lents vers le couloir des invités. Ils allaient arriver au troisième étage, lorsque leur ami Arthur les attrapa par-derrière en maugréant.

\- Vous allez où comme ça ?

Le couple sursauta et se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à l'élève, visiblement contrarié, mais habitué aux manœuvres sournoises de Mick et Aélis.

\- Ketch ! hurla Mick au bord de l'infarctus. Nom de Dieu, tu nous as fait peur !

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa le couple de haut.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous devriez retourner dans vos appartements avant que le Père Blackwood découvre vos coups malicieux !

Aélis leva les yeux au ciel. Mick n'écouta que d'une oreille son ami. Une chose lui revint en mémoire et il questionna.

\- Pourquoi le Directeur pense que l'Académie a besoin d'aide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Arthur décroisa ses bras et baissa la tête. Il souffla un coup et révéla à demi-mot.

\- Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire... Mais, j'imagine que si je ne vous dis rien, vous allez fourrer votre nez ailleurs et avoir des ennuis...

Mick et Aélis se jetèrent un regard complice. Arthur reprit.

\- Nous sommes attaqués.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Mick.

\- Par qui ?! hurla Aélis.

Ketch expira et lâcha.

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement. Mais, le Père Blackwood pense que l'attaque est _interne._

\- Un traître ? compris Mick.

Aélis esquissa un sourire.

\- Ah... Ça explique pourquoi il a fait appel à Loki.

Mick lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Que Aélis intercepta avec surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas que Loki est le _« God of Mischief » _?!

Mick leva les yeux au ciel et grommela.

\- Nom de Dieu, demande lui un autographe la prochaine fois que tu le vois...

\- De quoi ?!

Arthur Ketch fit un « Facepalm » devant cette scène qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son couple préféré passait son temps à se chamailler. Il murmura pour lui-même.

_\- Bloody Hell... _Vous me fatiguez...

**…**

L'aile des invités était splendide. Immense et surtout, elle possédait une énorme terrasse donnant directement sur l'extérieur. Au centre, se trouvait le cœur de l'Académie. Construite autour d'une cascade, l'eau au milieu de la plate-forme ressemblait à un tube transparent qui traversait la bâtisse en parts égales. Le niveau de l'eau ne bougeait jamais, la surface s'arrêtait net au plateau de béton. L'endroit où le Père Blackwood marchait en compagnie de Loki, en lui faisant part de la menace interne. Le soleil commençait à se coucher en lançant des lumières rouge-orangé dans le ciel. Le clapotis de l'eau rendait la scène magique et mystique.

Jusqu'à ce que l'alarme sonne.

L'alerte résonna dans toute l'Académie. Mick, Aélis et Arthur sursautèrent. Les élèves couraient dans toutes les directions en même temps. Aélis prit la tête de la course, se laissant guider par sa magie.

Dans les couloirs labyrinthiques, les flammes des bougies vacillèrent à cause des étudiants qui paniquaient. Aélis usa de ses sorts sans discontinuer pour se frayer un chemin dans cette foule.

_\- Ablinn ðu forlæte ðu nu !_

Mick et Arthur couraient juste derrière elle au milieu des cris des jeunes Sorciers et Sorcières en détresse.

_\- Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat !_

Mick attrapa la main d'Aélis pour ne pas la perdre dans la cohue. Seul Arthur tentait de garder son calme malgré les circonstances. Sa forte carrure et son impassibilité l'aidèrent face à cette attaque.

Arrivé devant les portes de métal qui scellaient l'aile des hôtes de marque, Aélis ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de hurler.

_\- Ic ia tóspringe !_

Une fois dans le corridor, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la terrasse.

**…**

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent en trombe sur la plate-forme de béton, le Directeur et Loki les observèrent avec curiosité. Jusqu'à ce que Ketch comprenne leur interrogation : l'alarme ne sonnait pas dans cette partie de l'Académie. Il expliqua le plus vite possible.

\- Père Blackwood, il y a une alerte dans l'école ! L'alarme sonne depuis un moment déjà, les élèves s'enfuient tous de l'Académie. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ici, il n'y a rien...

Loki jeta un regard suspect vers le Directeur et réfléchit à voix haute.

\- Qui que se soit, il ou elle veut que nous soyons ici pendant que tout le monde s'enfuie.

Blackwood fut terrorisé à l'idée d'un attentat à son encontre.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?!

Aélis n'écouta aucunement la conversation. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle s'avança lentement vers l'eau au centre de la terrasse. Mick intercepta trop tard ses mouvements. L'eau limpide vacilla à la surface. Puis, petit à petit, le niveau monta.

Encore et encore.

Tout le monde recula, sauf Aélis qui resta au bord, et Loki qui ne semblait pas avoir peur.

La jeune Sorcière sentit une puissance étrange au fond d'elle-même. Elle se laissa envahir par cette magie ancienne. La source monta encore, elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle entendit des voix crier derrière dans son dos et pourtant, elle murmura.

_\- Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me. Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me._

Loki tiqua. Il se dirigea vers Aélis. Le sort était trop puissant pour elle, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'écrouler sur la terrasse inondée, Loki la rattrapa à temps.

À moitié allongé sur le sol, le bras gauche d'Aélis toucha l'eau. La main dans le liquide transparent, elle usa de ses dernières forces pour murmurer à nouveau.

_\- Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me. Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me._

Lentement, le niveau baissa.

Encore et encore.

Une fois hors de la plate-forme, l'eau baissa encore dans le cylindre qui plongeait dans l'Académie. Mick courut vers Aélis et Loki.

Loki murmura à son tour.

_\- « Earth, air, fire, water, obey me. Earth and stones, obey me. I have the knowledge to break the stones into pieces. Obey me. »_

Mick plissa des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit en vieux Norrois.

Mick fut sous le choc.

\- Vous comprenez ce qu'elle dit ?!

\- Les Vikings avaient l'habitude de nous prier dans cette langue.

L'élève s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque l'eau s'arrêta de baisser. Puis, Loki jeta un regard intrigué vers Aélis qu'il tenait à moitié dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Mick avec un air paniqué.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne respire plus...

**…**

Loki allongea Aélis sur la terrasse désormais sèche. Le Directeur quitta l'aile des visiteurs et courut vers son bureau pour se mettre en sécurité. Seul Arthur rejoignit le groupe à l'extérieur. Mick prit le pouls d'Aélis.

Rien.

Les larmes commençaient déjà à descendre le long de ses joues lorsqu'il hurla presque.

\- Elle... Elle est morte ?!

Loki posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille pour utiliser sa magie et lire dans son esprit. Il répondit avec peine.

\- Je crois, oui. Sa magie a drainé toute sa force vitale.

Mick pleura à chaudes larmes. Arthur, horrifié, tenta de rester calme.

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, non ?!

Loki analysa la Sorcière sans vie et admit.

\- Il faut faire redémarrer le cœur.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entreprit un massage cardiaque. Arthur comprit la manœuvre et se plaça au-dessus du visage d'Aélis prêt à faire du bouche à bouche.

**…**

Elle sentait tout.

Chaque coup-de-poing du Dieu sur sa poitrine, comme un coup de marteau sur ses os.

Chaque souffle de Ketch, comme une tornade dans ses poumons.

Le chagrin de Mick qui lui serrait la main, la broyant presque.

Les voix lointaines qui hurlaient des complaintes pour la ramener dans le Monde des Vivants.

Encore et encore.

Des coups de plus en plus forts qui menaçaient de briser sa cage thoracique.

Elle n'était pas censée ressentir ça.

Les gens sont supposés être inconscients lors d'un massage cardiaque.

La résurrection était violente.

Et puis...

Douce.

Elle sentit un baiser au goût étrange sur ses lèvres.

Au goût d'étoiles.

Plus de bouche à bouche.

Juste un dernier recourt.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux.

**…**

**…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

Moi non plus j'ai rien compris...

**…**

**…**

**THE END**


End file.
